Darkness Rising
by Jackall
Summary: They say the cold winds from the mountains chilled ShadowClan cats' hearts. Sunstalker, a young warrior, has discovered that is not the truth. A darkness, one that did originate in the mountains, has always resided within ShadowClan's borders, making most of the cats cold-hearted. Now that it has effected WindClan, they must discover how to defeat the darkness before it takes over.
1. Allegiances

**SHADOWCLAN**

 **LEADER:** Thrushstar - brown tom with black paws, black ear tips, and yellow eyes

 **DEPUTY:** Birchpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, DOGPAW

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Nutspot - white tom with brown splotches and yellow eyes

 **WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Tumbleclaw - black tom with a long tail and yellow eyes

Addertail - fierce light brown she-cat with a darker zigzag pattern and blue eyes

APPRENTICE, TICKPAW

Oliveleaf - black she-cat with green eyes

Deerfang - brown tom with white flecks and pale yellow eyes

Shadewing - grey tom with blue eyes

Wildfern - brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

Archclaw - light grey she-cat with amber eyes and oddly-arched claws

Scorchwhisper - black and white she-cat with green eyes

Plumfur - grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

APPRENTICE, FROGPAW

Slashclaw - ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Fennelpad - golden tom with amber eyes

Sprucetail - dark brown tom with white flecks and blue eyes

Waspsting - black she-cat with brown eyes

Sunstalker - ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Frogpaw - brown tom with darker brown spots and yellow eyes

Dogpaw - tan-furred she-cat with green eyes

Tickpaw - reddish-brown tom with orange eyes

 **QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Bloodflower - russet she-cat with amber eyes

 **ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Nightheart - black tom with bright yellow eyes

Poppyshade - dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Slatefang - grey she-cat with yellow eyes, oldest cat in ShadowClan

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **LEADER:** Coldstar - white she-cat with pinkish eyes

 **DEPUTY:** Lizardfang - brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Greyear - light grey and white she-cat with pale yellow eyes

APPRENTICE, HAWKPAW

 **WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Athena - white she-cat with brown eyes, former kittypet

Beewing - black and grey tom with green eyes

Goldbreeze - golden she-cat with amber eyes

Seedfur - chocolate brown tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, OATPAW

Cloverleaf - light brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Woolfur - white tom with long fur and amber eyes

Stonemoon - dark grey tom with yellow eyes

APPRENTICE, VIPERPAW

Lichenheart - mottled grey she-cat with amber eyes

Berrypelt - russet tom with green eyes

Fallowtail - light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Leopardtooth - spotted golden tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, GOOSEPAW

Vineflower - grey she-cat with white spots and bright green eyes

 **APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Viperpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Oatpaw - pale brown tom with green eyes

Hawkpaw - brown tom with lighter spots and green eyes

Goosepaw - grey and black she-cat with yellow eyes

 **QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Owleyes - light brown tabby she-cat with large yellow eyes (mother of Brownkit, a brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, and Leafkit, a light brown she-cat with yellow eyes)

Dawnwing - reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes (mother of Morningkit, a reddish-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, Barkkit a chocolate brown tom with green eyes, and Beaverkit, a brown tom with blue eyes)

 **ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Nettlefur - spiky-furred brown tom with blue eyes and many battle scars

Batwing - jet black tom with yellow eyes, oldest cat in ThunderClan

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **LEADER:** Sedgestar - brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **DEPUTY:** Whitewater - black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Stormfeather - grey she-cat with white paws, white underbelly, white tail tip, and blue eyes

 **WARRIORS** (toms, she-cats without kits)

Cliffclaw - grey tom with striking green eyes

Brooktail - thin grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Creampelt - cream-colored tom with yellow eyes

APPRENTICE, SOARPAW

Newtfoot - dark brown tom with long toes and yellow eyes

Minnowfang - silvery tom with a dark grey spot on his flank and brown eyes

Wrentail - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, EELPAW

Slickfur - grey and white tom with constantly slick fur and Amber eyes

Quietstripe - dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Trouttail - grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

Marigoldclaw - golden she-cat with yellow eyes and a nicked ear

Swanwing - white she-cat with grey flecks and orange eyes

 **APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Soarpaw - blueish grey tom with blue eyes

Eelpaw - grey tom with green eyes

 **QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Webdrop - grey she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Cranekit, a grey tom with brown eyes, and Pebblekit, a grey she-cat with darker grey spots and brown eyes)

 **ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Tigergrowl - ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Pinknose - brown tom with a striking pink nose and blue eyes, oldest cat in RiverClan

 **WINDCLAN**

 **LEADER:** Leapstar - pale brown tom with yellow eyes

 **DEPUTY:** Horsetail - white tom with light brown spots on his haunches and blue eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Quickheart - brown tom with yellow eyes

APPRENTICE, MOLEPAW

 **WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Haredash - white tom with hazel eyes

APPRENTICE, BRUSHPAW

Brighteyes - reddish-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Daystorm - golden-brown she-cat with green eyes

Yewclaw - reddish-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Timberfang - brown tom with green eyes

Gorseflower - golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, SONGPAW

Moosefoot - black tom with green eyes

Petalwing - ivory-colored she-cat with yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors

Brushpaw - grey tom with blue eyes

Molepaw - dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Songpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Dapplepelt - white and brown dappled she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Lightkit, a white she-cat with brown flecks and amber eyes, Buzzardkit, a reddish-brown and white tom with amber eyes, and Snailkit, a brown tom with yellow eyes)

 **ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Notoe - black tom missing most of the toes on his left forepaw and with green eyes, oldest cat in WindClan


	2. Prologue

A cool, welcome breeze blew across the StarClan moor as Lionblaze padded onwards. The dark blue night sky was above, and the moon and stars hung within it. Even StarClan needed nighttime, even if the cats didn't sleep.

"Onestar?" he meowed. "Onestar, can we talk?"

A figure appeared atop a small hill, flicking its tail back and forth. Immediately, Lionblaze made his way up to it. Even if it wasn't Onestar, they could probably tell him where he was. Opening his mouth to speak, Lionblaze paused as he looked at the figure closer.

"Onestar…?" The cat had blurred features, looking just like it was a huge tabby cat being viewed from a distance. Lionblaze took a step back. "Who are you?" he demanded.

A deranged-looking smile appeared on the blurry cat's face as it, unseen by Lionblaze, unsheathed its claws. The blurry figure's teeth and claws were oddly clear, or maybe more fittingly: sharp. It reared up and slashed its claws across Lionblaze's neck, causing blood to pour out. Lionblaze tried to fight back, but the blurry cat kept on attacking.

Finally, Lionblaze landed a bite on the back of the blurry cat. It suddenly became clear, but the moment he let go it returned to its blurry state, with a thick, blurred liquid dripping from it. When the blood-like substance hit the ground, the grass became the same dark color before shriveling away so much it disappeared. Confused, Lionblaze continued to try and fight, though landing no blows on the blurry figure.

Soon, a bloodied golden tabby tom lay on the grassy ground with a blurry cat standing behind it. The blurry cat smiled again in the same deranged way as it began to drag Lionblaze's body to the gathering place. All the cats would know of a murderer in StarClan. An unstoppable, unknown, impossible murderer.

Dropping Lionblaze to the ground, the blurry cat looked up at the empty space before it.

"Oh, Lionblaze. I'm Darkness."


End file.
